Dreams Of Legends Volume One: Dovahkiin
by 0oLady-Deliriumo0
Summary: We all have demons, even one with a title as legendary as the Dragonborn. Being gifted with the blood of Akatosh does not prevent her from suffering as any other mortal would, even if her demons are that of her own making.
1. Prologue

Dreams Of Legends

Volume One: Dovahkiin

Prologue

We've all had that one dream, that made us wonder "What if?". I've had one and it reoccurs time and time again, since I was no more than a young girl. 20 years and I'm still clueless as to what it means. But it is the exact same every time it happens, no changes in the slightest.

The dream always starts with my vision hindered by snow falling at a violent pace and it's cold burn makes my exposed face feel numb. The apparel I wear is never the smallclothes I went to sleep in, but instead alabaster armor with a deep lined texture to it has taken their place. Though the armor is always warm, leading me to assume that it is fur lined. I can hear the wind whip around me, and feel it's jealous touch through the faults in my armor. Though surprisingly, I can not hear my feet as they hit the ground. I soldier on for what seems like hours, gritting my teeth as the snow falls harder. Then through my daze I am caught off guard by a distant call that breaks through the deafening wind.

A roar, that sounds and then fades into a noise akin to rolling thunder resonates around me. It seems to disrupt the very particles in the air, making the snow feel stiff and harsh. I stop and look up to the sky above, quite honestly afraid to move forward as I hear another earth shaking roar. That roar is followed by the beating of wings, and an excessively strong gust of wind from above, that effortlessly knocks me to the ground.

My armor clanks loudly as my body makes contact with the frozen earth. And in front of me the ground shakes, So I force open my eyes.

Two soft blue spheres stare back, possessing such intelligence that only a being of a sentient race could harbor them. I then notice the loud but gentle rumble of breathing, calm and slow. The rest of the picture comes into focus for my weary eyes, and there sits an impossibly massive creature of legend. It's bronze and gold scales show through the bitter storm, and it's wings comfortably support it, like a bat.

"Zu lost yah, Dovahkiin." A distinctly male voice shakes my surroundings, I don't recognize the language the beautiful dragon spoke. "I have been seeking you."

I bring myself to my feet slowly and stare almost dumbfounded into his thoughtful draconic face.

"W-why have you been seeking me?" I question, but my voice trembles and betrays me. I swear the docile creature smiles then.

"You can not yet know, the qostiid will reveal itself to you soon." The ground beneath me vibrates as he speaks.

"I don't know what you're speaking of, what is a qostiid?" The confusion is evident in my tone of voice, I almost sound desperate in my own ears. The dragon gives a hearty chuckle.

"Pah ko tiid, Dovahkiin, pah ko tiid."

And with that, he beats his wings and his massive body lifts from the ground, the snow flurries around him. I shield my eyes to protect them from the shards of ice. I then quickly bring my arm back down and look around. The dragon is gone, and there is not even a disturbance in the snow where he had landed, despite his take off. There is not anything at all.

So I stand here, alone, left to be engulfed in the storm.


	2. Chapter One: Catalyst

Dreams Of Legends

Volume One: Dovahkiin

Chapter One: Catalyst

Location: abandoned Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath

"So we have the moon sugar and skooma collected from the caravans for the week, yes?" Inquired a dark furred khajiit, with warm but sharp amber eyes. The other three figures gingerly emptied burlap bags onto the table before them, and many small bottles of the potent drugs tumbled forth onto it; glistening a deep purple in the dim candlelight.

The khajiit smiled, exposing animalistic fangs "Good, we'll all be able to make a profit off of this, as well as gain some ground for the caravans to freely come and go from the cities and hamlets."

"And you will be able to get the beggars into decent housing, Dar'Mhirr, better than having them in the disease ridden warrens throughout each hold." A women of short stature and petite figure, with long coal black hair and striking silver eyes added. She gave a small chuckle "But it'll give The Dark Brotherhood and myself a bit of spending money, Sithis knows my apprentices could use better weapons."

"If the Dominion catches up with me I'll have ready supply of Septims to get me elsewhere. The same goes for Maven here." A tall Altmer with a lithe but strong build, spoke up and nodded to Maven Blackbriar who stood silently across the table. He leaned forward into the candlelight, revealing opaque blind eyes, Though the way he responded would make anyone think that his vision was perfectly fine.

Maven scoffed "I've got the Empire in my pocket, I have nothing to worry about" She folded her arms and looked at her three associates and then pointed to the other women and the Altmer "It's you, Arterion, and Dynari that I fear for. Wouldn't be pretty if Elenwen found out and called for both your heads, and both of you very well know that I can do nothing for I have no hold over the Thalmor. Dar'Mhirr and his guild all but run the economy in this country, So he can take care of himself."

"It is good that you realize that my dreadful Maven." Dar'Mhirr purred in response "Best remember you have no hold over my guild either, not like you did before at least."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say cat." Maven said as she rolled her eyes and turned a shoulder to him. Dar'Mhirr stepped forward and opened his mouth to retort but the abrupt noise of the heavy sanctuary door opening stopped him.

Dynari's breath hitched in her throat "No one else knows that pass phrase besides the four of us here." She narrowed her eyes and looked at her companions "Now which one of you was the rat that gave it away?" She hissed as she listened for footsteps.

"You know all of us too well to even think we would betray you and give that pass phrase away" Arterion replied calmly as he turned to look at her "Your organization has countless enemies, it does not surprise me that someone would be able to get a hold of that pass phrase. You remember the Penitus Oculatus do you not?"

Dynari stood still and locked eyes with him for a moment then looked away and gave a curt nod "You're right, you're right. Now the more important thing is to get out of here. Just down the hall from this room there is a door behind a ruined wall hanging. All of you go, I need to see who has decided they are so warmly welcome within this sanctuary."

"No, you must come with us, we can't risk losing-" Dar'Mhirr began to say before Dynari cut him off sharply.

"And what would you have me do? Once this infiltrator finds nothing within this cave they will continue to look for where my family is really hidden. This isn't some bandit wandering in here looking for loot." She growled as she placed a hand behind her back and onto her daedric bow.

Dar'Mhirr backed off slowly with hands raised slightly "Alright, alright just…try not to get yourself killed." Dynari chuckled softly at his statement.

"Oh my dear Khajiit, I was born to kill, it is not me you should be worried for" her face then grew stern again "But you all must go. Now." and with that her three companions left the room, Arterion only lingering for a moment to give her a quick but understanding nod that she returned with just as much haste.

As she watched Arterion pass through the door and into the hall she grabbed her helmet from the table without looking and put it on her head. She then crouched and crept to the broken window where the Nightmother's coffin once stood, She took an invisibility potion from the satchel on her side and downed it in an almost greedy manner. She readied her bow and waited, listened, she nearly ceased her breathing just to strain to hear any movement.

She never heard any movement but soon a figure appeared from the dark stairway and into the main open room of the cave below her. She squinted her eyes to see, she recognized the armor that this infiltrator wore, wolf armor.

Companion armor

She pulled back on her bow, the string making the most inaudible of creaks or at least it seemed that way to her. The figure stepped into the light and let out a loud animal like growl. She could now see the figure was male and she watched as his eyes turned vibrant yellow, his face and body began to morph larger and elongate, he grew dark black fur and he let out a roar that made the very cave tremble. Dynari aimed the arrow for the now werewolf's head and let it fly but he strafed to the right with blinding speed. At the same moment her invisibility potion wore off, exposing her location to the beast that snarled and frothed at the mouth on the floor below her.

She locked eyes with the wolf and they simply stared at each other for what seemed like ages, Dynari could hear her heart thrumming in her ears but refused to let any cry or whimper of fear escape her lips, she was just to proud for that.

As the noise of her own heartbeat drowned out all other sounds the wolf broke eye contact with her and looked to the area she had cleared to be able to get to the room she resided in. He glared back at her over his shoulder, his jagged teeth almost forming a grin before he took off down the hallway that would eventually lead to the room she was in. She shot up from her crouched position and tossed her bow to the ground, she didn't have time to fasten it to her back and hurriedly pulled her twin Daedric blades from their hilts at her sides. She put herself into her ready stance, one blade level with her head and out to her left and the other in front of her as she stood and waited; the most useful thing Arterion had ever taught her was to stand her ground no matter the foe.

Dynari heard the wolf's heavy footfalls before she saw him burst through the open doorframe and into the room. He made eye contact with her again, the yellow even more vibrant than before. He began to move trying to come around the back and attack her but she kept up with him, never turning her back to him and keeping her stance all the while. The wolf all to soon grew impatient and lunged, though it worked somewhat into his favor as he caught Dynari slightly off guard and placed and deep scratch into the breastplate of her armor. She hastily countered and slashed at the beasts arm leaving him with a superficial but oozing gash, he let out a low growl and latched onto her left blade with his mouth and tore it from her armored hand.

She let out a small gasp of surprise and then bashed him with her remaining blade but he did not falter, he only looked more furious than he had before. The wolf emitted a roar from deep within his body and lunged at her again, This time clawed hands latching onto her arms and they flew through the open window of the room and into the small pool of water below. As they hit the water Dynari felt him grip her helmet in his jaws and with a swift yank he pulled it off of her head and bit into her shoulder. She tried, fought with herself not to scream but the pain of the beasts jagged canines tearing her flesh forced her to open her mouth to let out a cry, when she did the water flooded in. She struggled violently but the wolf's jaws were like a vice, her lungs pleaded with her for air as water filled them. Her vision started to fade, the corners of the scene she saw before her started to blur and turn black and her arms grew tired as she stopped her frantic escape attempt. She then no longer possessed the strength keep her eyes open, a few last bubbles of air vacated her lips before her world tuned to a cold darkness.


	3. Chapter Two: No Choice

Dreams Of Legends

Volume One: Dovahkiin

Chapter Two: No Choice

Location: roadside ruins near the abandoned Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary

Arterion stood at a safe distance from the sanctuary when he heard its heavy door open, the clanking of armor against armor was loud and crisp, though the footfalls he heard did not belong to Dynari. He knew then that she had been defeated and the clanking of the armor was not fighting but her being carried, he smelled blood but not the scent of a freshly dead corpse letting him know she was still alive but unconscious. Another strong and foul odor then wriggled it's way up his nose causing him to scrunch up his facial features in disgust. Wet dog. The scent was familiar in Skyrim but this one smelled feral and unlike that of the common farm dogs that guarded cabbage fields. He knew this smell to belonged to werewolves and he only knew of one faction of werewolves that wore armor.

The Companions

He sighed heavily and returned to the inside of the roadside ruins where Maven Dar'Mhirr waited in a quiet anxiousness. Upon entering, the pair looked up at him and Dar'Mhirr was the first to speak up.

"So what happened? Why is she not with you?" Dar'Mhirr asked with a furrowed brow.

"She is unconscious and slung over the shoulder of one of the companions, One of The Circle it seems for he reeked of wet dog" Arterion replied rather nonchalantly, but the lines of worry were evident on his face and forehead especially. "He is heading for Whiterun, Dynari will most likely end up in the dungeons of Dragonsreach. From the how thick the smell of blood was in the air it appears that she has a rather grievous injury."

"Well we have to get her back, her 'family' will blame me if she never returns, and quite frankly I rather not have a contract put out on my head." Maven finally piped in as she rose from her position against the wall.

"I have a large bounty in Whiterun hold, the guards will attack and kill me if I even go near the city, I will need to get the guild to take care of that for me before I can help." Dar'Mhirr threw out into the open.

Arterion turned his head in the direction of Maven "Then you and I will be heading to Whiterun. You have a friend within that city and you visit her regularly, so the guards shouldn't give you a second glance. The city is allied with the Empire so the guards won't attack me, but they won't stay quiet about my presence either. This isn't going to be easy, so I'll have to think up some kind of a distraction. We must find her as quickly as we can, I do not know if those injuries are superficial or if we will be bringing The Dark Brotherhood a corpse to bury. You must meet us there as soon as you clear your bounty, Dar'Mhirr."

The Khajiit nodded curtly before the three fell into silence and departed from the ruins, All heading off to free Dynari from Dragonsreach.

Location: Whiterun, cloud district, Dragonsreach dungeon

"Helgen... destroyed by a dragon. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, hardly anyone survived."

Dynari heard soft muffled whispers in the distance, though wasn't the void supposed to be a silent place? That was always what her ancestor Lucien told her when she summoned his spectral form. Yet she heard whispers, smelled the scent of damp flagstone, and felt the familiar texture of an animal pelt under her fingertips. It then dawned on her, that she wasn't dead, she had survived the werewolf attack. She forced open her eyes and found herself staring at a wall, no wonder the smell of the earthy flagstone was so strong, for her nose was nearly pressed up against it. She lazily turned her head to observe the rest of the room and jumped when saw a face staring back at her.

It was the same man that had made his way into the Sanctuary and attacked her, only now he looked docile, with blond hair, black warpaint over his right eye, and a rough scar underneath the warpaint. The most striking thing about him though was his piercing blue eyes, when she remembered ones of vibrant yellow.

"You shouldn't move so quickly, you'll tear your stitches." He told her, his face portraying that he was unfazed by her abrupt movement.

Dynari looked to her shoulder where the wound was, and saw the tightly wrapped bandages that were stained with her blood. She then noticed that her entire torso was wrapped in bandages and her cuirass was no where to be seen, the only armor she still wore was her chausses. She momentarily flushed red at the thought of a total stranger and her attacker seeing her nude from the waist up, but she quickly pushed that thought aside.

She studied his face for a short time and then questioned him "Why am I not dead? Why didn't you kill me?" Her own silver eyes watching how the muscles in his face moved as he absorbed her question.

"Because that was not what the Jarl asked of me, I was given the pass phrase to the Sanctuary, it's become common knowledge amongst all the Jarls in Skyrim since the Penitus Oculatus failed to eradicate your organization" He leaned forward in the chair he sat in "I was not expecting to find you there, I thought it was more likely to find you on the open road. Nevertheless, I did find you and I brought you back here to Dragonsreach alive."

Dynari looked at him with a bewildered expression "What does he want with me? Astrid, the women who murdered the Emperor was disposed of years ago." She told him, repeating her well practiced lie of how she framed Astrid for the assassination of the emperor.

He shook his head "No, it has nothing to do with that. I'll need to bring you to him so you can ask him yourself." he told her before standing and offering a hand to her "Be careful getting up though, it took the court wizard a while to get the bleeding to stop before putting the stitches in."

She cautiously eyed his hand and then looked up to his face, he raised one of his eyebrows slightly as if to inquire why she was hesitating. She turned her gaze away from him and then quickly grabbed his hand, and he gingerly pulled her into a standing position. She stumbled as she was brought to her feet and collided with his chest, startled she looked up noticed that he stood a good foot and half taller than she did. She pushed herself away from him and hastily apologized before walking over to the iron bar door and, waiting for him to unlock it which he quickly did so. She walked through the door, her still armored feet clanking on the flagstone floor, and they passed through the door into the Jarl's throne room.

"It is good to see you awake, Miss LaChance, I wish I could of gotten in contact with you under better circumstances but what can I say, you're a hard women to find." Jarl Balgruuf Said with a half smirk on his face as Dynari entered the room.

"I think you could of done better than sending a brute of a werewolf after me, I nearly died." She shot back as she folded her arms over her chest, she heard said werewolf mumble something behind her.

The Jarl merely chuckled "Well from what Ranmir has told me, you were the one to attempt to shoot him with an arrow first. If you hadn't done that I'm sure the two of you could of come a reasonable agreement."

"Enough of this, I'd like to know why you wanted me brought here in the first place." She snarled, Jarl or not, she didn't have the patience to participate in idle banter.

"You're right." Jarl Balgruuf nodded his head "Helgen was destroyed the day before you were captured, but not by bandits, or necromancers, no by something that hasn't existed in many centuries."

"Oh and what is that?" She inquired sarcastically.

He grew silent and stared at her, his gaze fearful " A dragon. A dragon black as night with crimson eyes and sharpened scales attacked and completely obliterated Helgen."

Dynari stared back at him with one brow quirked and then burst out laughing "A dragon? For the love of Sithis you have got to be kidding me!" but he stayed straight faced at her outburst. "…But you're not kidding, are you?" She said as the realization set in.

"No, I am not." The Jarl said plainly, the fear still evident in his eyes.

"I still don't know what this has to do with me." She asked him inclining her head slightly.

"You've proved yourself capable time and time again of protecting Whiterun hold, from bandits, rogue giants, necromancers and countless others over the years. You are a local hero around these parts, I could not think of anyone else more able to protect this city from a dragon." he told her, without flinching. She didn't know if he knew how ridiculous he sounded.

"That doesn't qualify me to kill a dragon, I know nothing about them, and how do you think I can do that alone?" She questioned him, narrowing her eyes.

"Ranmir, along with several guards and Irileth to back you" He answered "We need to know how to defeat a dragon and how many men it requires."

Dynari gave a heavy sigh, and rubbed her temples she knew there wasn't talking any common sense into this man.

"Fine, alright. I don't want to continue this discussion, But be aware; if I die you're on your bloody own." She cautioned him roughly.

Jarl Balgruuf smirked yet again, resting his head on folded hands "I am so glad we could come to an agreement." He paused for a moment "Now, my court wizard Farengar wants you to obtain something for him." He got up from his throne and made a gesture for Dynari to follow him and she reluctantly did with the man she now knew as Ranmir close behind her. The Jarl lead them into a side room where Farengar stood brooding over his desk, he gave Dynari a warm smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you're alright, that was a rather extensive injury, the bleeding took a while to stop." he said as she came to a halt in front of his desk.

"I thank you for your effort, I'm still having a bit of trouble moving it, but I'm sure I won't have much of a problem firing a bow." She thanked him, returning the smile.

"You're very much welcome" Farengar replied "Now all niceties aside, lets get down to business. Now I could use someone to fetch something for me, and when I say fetch I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." Dynari gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh why am I not surprised, So which ruin are you speaking of? Though I'm still wondering what in Nirn this has to do with dragons." She moved to casually lean against the desk.

"The Jarl did tell me that you were a thinker, not just a brute." He said with a smile as he sat down in his chair. "You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as impossible." He paused and leaned forward, making eye contact with Dynari. "But I began to search for information about dragons; where had they all gone years ago? And where were they coming from?"

"Go on." Dynari said as he paused once more.

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed at Bleak Falls Barrow, a dragonstone, said to contain a map of dragon burial sites." He was about to speak again when she interrupted him.

"Right, right, right. You want me to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve this stone, got it." She hopped down off the table and instantly wishing she hadn't, as she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her shoulder. She cringed but composed herself before taking a step towards the archway that lead out into the throne room, but Ranmir stopped her.

"I'll go with you, that injury of yours has yet to fully heal and the last thing we need is to be searching Bleak Falls Barrow for a body." He said as he placed a hand on her good shoulder. She shrugged out of his grasp.

"I guess having you work with me rather than against me could prove beneficial. Just don't get in front of my bow, I'd like to avoid friendly fire at all costs." She told him as she looked at him through her long obsidian colored hair. "And where is my cuirass, gauntlets, bow and swords? Don't tell me you left them where you found me, I made that entire set."

"No, I didn't, don't worry" Ranmir shook his head "They're down in the dungeon and the pauldron I broke has been fixed."

Dynari smirked "Well then, you're not as incompetent as I thought." she remarked rather cruelly before walking off in the direction of the dungeon.


	4. Chapter Three: She Just Can't Say No

Dreams Of Legends

Volume One: Dovahkiin

Chapter 3: She Just Can't Say No

Location: Whiterun - Market District

Arterion leaned up against one of the posts that supported the roof of Arcadia's Cauldron, a uncomfortable and miffed expression plastered on his face.

"Well I'm sure she won't be too mad, I mean, Eloroth came with us and she trusts him to keep an eye out for me." A unusually tall young Dunmer girl said, gesturing with her thumb towards the male Bosmer that stood beside her.

"I still somehow have a feeling that if she is well enough to walk that she will chew my head off for bringing either of you with me, Volymni." Arterion retorted back at her, turning his head in the direction of her voice. "Least you two didn't wear your armor, the guards would be doing more than just glaring at me if that were the case."

"I told you that you should of worn some normal clothing instead of Thalmor robes, I don't even think they would've given you second glance. Us elves look all the same to these Nords unless we're wearing Thalmor attire." She offered in response, roughly crossing her arms over her chest in a somewhat childish manner.

"Well we probably should get up to Dragonsreach and see if the Jarl will allow us to see her." interjected Eolorth before Arterion and Volymni could begin to bicker like they usually tended to do. Arterion nodded and they turned to walk up to the cloud distract but as they did Volymni piped up.

"Hey, there she is!" Volymni darted over to her, causing a look of surprise to wash over Dynari's face as she descended into the steps into the marketplace.

"What're you doing here?" Dynari looked at her, still rather shocked and then glanced behind her only to see Eloroth and Arterion standing there. "At least you're not alone."

"Well I heard about how you were abducted, so Eloroth and I decided to come with Arterion to come get you." Volymni responded quickly.

"I see." Dynari nodded, a small twinge of anger crossed her features as she turned her gaze to Arterion. He however had not noticed it, for the smell of dog had yet again welled up in his nostrils, the same distinct werewolf stench. To his displeasure, her capture was still present.

"So uh, who is this?" Volymni questioned as she noticed the blond nord with icy blue eyes that stood next to her mentor. Dynari thought for a moment, deciding that was no reason for her to lie about who he was.

"This is Ranmir, the man who unfortunately bested me at my own game back in the abandoned sanctuary." The embarrassment was evident in the pink flush of her cheeks.

"Really?" Volymni snickered and then walked up to Ranmir "I wouldn't have guessed, Because you kind of look like an idiot." Ranmir responded with a gruff growl and leaned in towards the lithe Dunmer girl.

"Hey now! calm down, both of you." Dynari spoke up as she put a hand against Ranmir's armored chest and pushed him back away from her apprentice. "He's the harbinger of the companions, Volymni, you shouldn't insult him like that."

"Hmph! whatever, fine, have it your way. " Volymni retorted, yet again childishly crossing her arms. Arterion then came up behind Volymni and ushered her away over to Eloroth, Ranmir wrinkled his nose when he saw him.

"You're associating with a Thalmor? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are after all an Imperial." he said in disgust.

"Why should you give a damn about who I associate with? I won't ever see you again after we get this bloody dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow and give it Farangar." She snapped at him, her upper lip twitching "And I'll have you know this 'Thalmor' raised me as his own after my parents abandoned me, so watch who you insult. I'm starting to think that Volymni had a point." Ranmir had taken a step back from the petite Imperial women, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Bleak Falls Barrow? Why are you going there? That place is crawling with draugr and bandits. Your wounds are still fresh after this damned brute attacked you, and you're going on some wild goose chase to get something that may not even be there?" Arterion said, anger clearly audible in his tone of voice.

"I've aided and protected this city on many occasions, I'm not going to walk away when someone here needs my help." She replied, flustered. "Besides, all I'll have to do is use my bow and stay ranged, Ranmir here will be up front taking care of the close quarters combat." Arterion looked more than annoyed now, his blind eyes glinting with hints of disapproval.

"I guess there is no deterring you, seems it was my mistake to not teach to stop while you're ahead." He gave a heavy defeated sigh, he then turned his attention to Ranmir, his head angled down for he stood a good half foot taller.

"And you better keep to your side of the bargain and keep her safe, or so help me I'll make sure Ambassador Elenwen locks you away for the rest of your days." His words calm and collected, but the threatening tone could easily be heard, he turned his head back to Dynari.

"I'm glad you're alright, just keep your wits about in your weakened state. Eloroth, Volymni and myself will be waiting for your return, Hopefully Dar'Mhirr will have arrived by that time." He warned her as he gripped her good shoulder before turning to walk away with Eloroth and Volymni.

"A little over protective, isn't he?" Ranmir said with a raised brow, Dynari simply chuckled.

"Only when I'm out of his site." She replied rather sarcastically "But now that they know I'm alright, how about we get on our way to Bleak Falls Barrow?"

"Sounds good to me, the faster we can get this over with the better." Ranmir replied before the pair strided off for the gates of Whiterun.

Location: Bleak Falls Barrow - Interior

Dynari and Ranmir had easily taken care of the three bandits that guarded the exterior of Bleak Falls Barrow and had progressed their way to a room, with what seemed to be a puzzle mechanism that opened a steel barred door.

"I cannot believe this idiot didn't realize how simple this puzzle is." Dynari laughed as she turned the marked pillars in the corner of the room to their correct setting. She then went to pull the lever in the middle of the room and sure enough the wrought iron door opened

"Not too bad." Ranmir mumbled before walking into the hallway before her and drawing his battle axe called Wuuthrad. Dynari quickly followed as she readied her bow again.

They progressed through the rest of Bleak Falls Barrow with relative ease, only experiencing a few difficulties fighting off the more powerful draugrs. Dynari stayed ranged, sneaking into rooms ahead of Ranmir to scope them out for enemies. When she gave the signal Ranmir would go into the room and take out the shambling Nord dead while she provided backup.

They weren't sure how long they had been crawling through the barrow when they got to the puzzle door, but it felt like hours, maybe a whole day even. Dynari took the golden claw that she had taken off the corpse of the Dunmer bandit she and Ranmir had killed, she carefully studied the symbols and then began to turn the stone dials in the door.

"Moth..bear..owl.." She mumbled to herself as she turned the dials the correct way and then placed the golden claw into the keyhole in the center of the door. The stone made a loud screeching noise as it opened. "Got it! but this really wouldn't be the door to go through if we were seeking subtlety." Ranmir didn't reply to her outwardly projected thoughts as they walked through the door and into the sanctum.

They both looked around the cavern, stunned by it's natural beauty while at the same time looking for enemies and saw none. They ascended the steps to where a wall with the carving of a dragon stood perched over it. Ranmir went over to the tomb that sat crossed from the giant wall and looked around it, appearing to get frustrated when he couldn't find anything that resembled a dragonstone.

"Could you please come over here and help me look?" Ranmir said as looked over his shoulder to his female companion. "Dynari? what are you doing? don't act like you don't hear me! Hey I'm talking to you!" But his ranting went unheard as she walked towards the wall, completely entranced.

In her eyes she could see blue and orange wisps sweeping towards her and some of the scratch marks on the wall stood out, illuminated in vibrant blue. She could hear chanting, and it sounded just so damn familiar, like something she had heard in a dream and as she drew closer it grew louder. She reached her hand out towards the wall, her feet still bringing her ever nearer to the crisply glowing scratch marks. When she finally touched the wall she felt a surge of energy hit her with such a force that almost caused her to lose balance. Never in her life had she felt something so magnificent, so astounding, it was like a mix of love, power, accomplishment, and ecstasy all entangled into one profound emotion that was impossible to understand or comprehend. Then it stopped, the sound cutting out sharply but the feeling remained and her body was a tingle with it. She was now finally aware of Ranmir yelling at her and she turned around using the wall for support.

"For the love of Sithis, what in Oblivion do you want?" as she spoke those words the tomb behind him cracked open, and the possessed corpse of a draugr death overlord rose from it.

"Maybe that?! could I have some bloody help with?!" Ranmir screamed at her as he unsheathed Wuuthrad once more. Dynari just nodded, going wide eyed at the sight of the undead horror as she drew her bow. She took aim as Ranmir began his close quarters assault against the overlord, bringing Wuuthrad down in great sweeping arcs. As he brought the legendary axe down once more the overlord tripped backwards and Ranmir stepped back, his jaw dropping at what he saw. A male Khajiit had wrapped himself around the upper half of the beast and was ripping at it's corroded flesh with two daedric daggers covered in a green vile looking substance. Dynari lowered her bow and let out a laugh as she looked on at her good friend tear at the draugr like an angry wild cat. Soon the overlord stopped short and fell to the stone ground, it's armor making a loud 'clang!' as it made impact. The Khajiit landed on his feet and looked to Dynari with a giddy grin.

"I heard from Arterion that you were here, I thought you could use some help. I think my better judgement just saved your ass, my favorite assassin." he said as he sheathed his daggers and walked over to her.

"You'd be right about that and I thank you for it, Dar'Mhirr." She said as she let out a sign and put her bow back into place on her back.

"Well it's good you're alright, you know Arterion would have my head if I had to bring him your corpse." He said a bit more solemnly before turning to Ranmir who still had his mouth agape, he went over and closed his mouth with his clawed hand, then looked him over as if he was inspecting him. "Who's the pup?"

"He's the harbinger of the companions..." Dynari said as she saw Ranmir's facial features change to that of annoyance.

"Oh..well I didn't mean any disrespect by that..uh Sir." Dar'Mhirr said, backing away as he tried to contain a laugh. Ranmir let out a low growl and then skulked away up the stairs that went up and behind the dragon wall. Dynari sighed and shook her head, before searching the draugrs body and recovered the dragonstone.

"Right, now we can get out of here." She said as she gestured for Dar'Mhirr to follow her out of the Barrow.

Location: Cloud District, Whiterun

It was nightfall by the time the trio arrived back to Whiterun and they had ascended up the staircase to the cloud district and were on their way to Dragonsreach. Out of nowhere, Arterion came up to them, startling Dynari and causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" She hissed as she regained her composure and looked at him, there was worry and frustration written all over his face. "What, what's wrong, I don't like it when you have that look on your face."

"A dragon attacked the western watchtower not twenty minutes ago..the Jarl wants your help in defeating it." He spit the last half of his sentence out like it was poison. Dynari knew how much he hated it when people put her in danger. She rubbed her face with her hands and looked back at him, her brows knitted in annoyance.

"That bastard knows I just can't say no, doesn't he?" She questioned out loud and not to anyone in particular. She growled, whipping her body in the direction of Dragonsreach and stormed off to confront the Jarl.


End file.
